


Crystal Heights

by Garn3t (orphan_account), Ruby (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, God please read, Original work - Freeform, School For The Gifted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 12:10:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12887586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Garn3t, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Ruby
Summary: Crystal Heights, a school for those who are gifted. Gifted, you may ask? As in a prodigy? No, no. Gifted, as in those with magical and supernatural abilities. Ranging from non-physical powers such as telepathy, or physical powers such as flight, these children are capable of anything.Faith Baxter is your unsuspecting 14-year-old girl, who is oblivious to the dangers of life. That is, until she discovers a secret about herself she never knew. And with her friends at the academy, she would never guess that going to a mall could be so, so dangerous.





	1. (Pilot)

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is a pilot. My mother, strict like always, won't let me have Wattpad until I'm older. Until then... hello.

Faith Baxter slammed the door shut to the car. Her mother sat at the wheel, but today, Faith could see a glimmer of emotion in her mother's eyes. She decided not to get into it, especially since she knew her mother was a very emotional person.

 

"Mom, today was so... boring. This kid in class kept raising their hand, and when the teacher called on them, they kept saying," Faith changed her voice to a high pitched mocking one, "uhh... er... letter 7?" Faith sighed. "7 isn't even a letter! It's a **NUMBER**!" She threw her head back.

 

"Anyways, how was your day, mom?" She tilted her head. Her mother didn't respond. "Mom? Hello? Earth to mom? Mother? Hello?" Faith kept poking at her mother. A soft, sad sigh escaped her mother's lungs, and she turned around to look at her daughter.  
"Honey, I am so, so sorry about this." A sad smile crossed her mother's face. "I love you," she whispered, her voice cracking.

 

"Mom...? Are you–" Faith's eyes narrowed at a remote her mother was holding. The remote was black, and a big, cherry red button was on it. Her mom closed her eyes and pressed down on the button, and everything suddenly went pitch black for Faith.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Faith blinked once. Twice. Thrice. She shot up, and looked at her new surroundings. Teenagers around her age were slowly making their way into a large, brick building. Across the top of the building read _Crystal Heights_. "Crystal Heights..." Faith trailed off, and slowly got up. She brushed herself off and stared at the building for about five seconds, until she gathered the courage to enter the building.

 

Inside the building, to the right, was a row of gray lockers. All of the teenagers lined up against the lockers, either rummaging inside for something in particular, or leaning against one to relax or talk to someone. Faith gasped once she noticed the wings on somes' backs, a girl's hair on fire, mermaids swimming through the air by the tall ceiling.

 

"Holy. Crap." Faith looked around the building. Yeah, she was hallucinating. Faith vigorously rubbed at her eyes and opened them once more, but she continued to see the "mythical" creatures that were once in her childhood books.

 

Someone tapped her on the shoulder, and she spun around to see the face of a woman. She had silver hair and large, purple eyes. Her lips were a royal purple, and her skin was pale. "I'm Headmistress Dellina. You're Faith Baxter, correct?" When Faith gingerly nodded, Headmistress Dellina smirked. "You're new here, come with me," and she pulled Faith into her fancy office.

 

"Faith Baxter. 14. Brown hair, brown eyes, Caucasian. Faerie—" Faith jerked her head up, eyes wide. "Ma'am, could you repeat that?" She said, slightly hoarse. Headmistress Dellina smiled knowingly, as if she expected Faith to ask that question. 

 

"Faerie." And as Headmistrsss Dellina got up to leave, she tapped Faith on the back. She exited out the door, and Faith turned around to watch her leave when she stopped.

On her back was a pair of white wings.


	2. Chapter One – Who Are These People?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faith meets people. Not all of them are friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friends insisted I add another chapter, so here it goes.  
> Also! Check my tumblr out– Letmebeyourkillerqueen.tumblr.com!

Faith wandered throughout the hallway, full of teenagers eager to learn more about their kin. She took a deep breath in, and let out a small scream when a girl appeared in front of her. 

The girl had a slender cat-like frame, along with black, silky hair and gold, sparkling eyes. She towered over Faith, meaning she must be at least 6 feet. Sticking out of the girl's hair were two black and velvety ears with gold strips. She had a black tail with gold stripes to match.

"You look bored," she purred lowly. Faith raised an eyebrow. "How are you?" The girl asked. Faith pursed her lips. "I'm fine. Who are you, exactly?"

The girl wore a smirk on her face. "Who am I?" She asked, the vanished. "What about YOU?" She reappeared next to the fire extinguisher and pulled it, the disappearance. Faith cringed under the dirty looks she got. 

"It wasn't me!" Faith raised her hands up innocently. "I can't deal with this today," and while pinching the bridge of her pale nose, she walked off. She hoped this was the direction to gym. 

 

* * *

 

 

"Only I could get lost on my way to a gymnasium. Only. Me," Faith snarled as she walked throughout the empty hallway. Faith closed her eyes and continued walking, for the hallway went straight and never seemed to end. 

Faith bumped into a warm body and immediately opened her eyes. In front of her was a girl with dirty blond hair and tan-pale skin. She had dark green eyes and pale pink lips.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" The girl apologized, smiling to Faith. "I'm Jay, by the way." The girl laughed. "That rhymed! Hey, aren't you the girl who pulled the fire alarm earlier?"

Faith's eyes went wide. "That wasn't me!" She exclaimed. Her face went red. "It was a girl with cat ears... cat tail..." Lowering her wings to fold in neatly behind her back, Faith shuffled from foot to foot. "I'm Faith, by the way. I'm new here."

 

"Oh! Sorry. Bad first impression. I'm usually the prankster around her," Jay shrugged. "I think we're in the same gym class! You might wanna stick with me, because the coach is kind of a phsyco." 

Faith giggled. "Heh! Good to know! Hey, can you show me where the gym is? Mom was driving in the car, and all of the sudden, 'see you in a year!'" Faith said the end of the sentence in a high pitched voice. 

"Ha, yeah. I'm sure we all got here that way. We're different," Jay smiled sadly. "I've been here for two years since my parents don't like my mind tricks."

"Oi! You two! Quit yappin' and get ready for the worst dodgeball game you've ever had!" A man said with a thick accent. "Oh no. Not powerball," Jay groaned. 

"Powerball?" Faith repeated to Jay, puzzled. Jay looked at Faith, exasperated. 

"Oh, yeah, you've probably never played." Jay sighed. "Powerball is this crazy, no-rules version of dodgeball that our nutzo coach over there concocted when he realized that normal dodgeball was boring." Jay shook her head as they headed to the locker room, "Basically, there are no boundaries, and you can use your powers. It's chaos."

Faith's eyes widened. "Wow. That sounds... extreme. Very extreme." Faith watched the entrance as the cat girl from earlier entered the room. Faith tucked her wings in behind her backed, and silently prayed the girl wouldn't recognize her. 

"Yeah, those wings of yours are gonna come in handy." Before Faith could ask how she knew, Jay smiled. "Mind tricks. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about them, if you don't want me to," she winked. 

"Heh, with your mind tricks, you could throw someone's ball at themselves!" Faith joked. "And it's fine. I don't care if anyone knows about my wings, we're all different here in this school, am I right?"

"Okay." Jay said with a grin, "I won't tell anyone anyway, but reading peoples minds and controlling them isn't all I can do. Watch." She turned to Coach Crazy, who was standing next to a whole bunch of red rubber balls. Jay focused, and every single ball rose. Jay looked at Faith and smiled. "This is the best part." She said. Jay threw every ball at everyone in the gym except for me and Faith. "How's that for mind tricks?" She asked. 

"Wow! That's awesome!" Faith gasped. "Thanks! That's gotten me in so much trouble...It's helped a lot with my pranks" Jay said, watching the coach as he picked himself up. "What about your wings? Have you gotten time to use them yet?"

Faith shook her head. "No, not yet..." she said slowly. "Well, you might want to use them now, because I think coach found out who dumped dodgeballs on him," Jay laughed, Coach Crazy storming in their direction, "This is kind of a normal thing!" She admitted, then dashed out of there. "See you later!" Jay called to Faith.

"See you!" Faith waved. She sighed and turned around, and forgot for a moment that she had hidden her wings earlier. She released them, and sighed. "Now I have to figure out how to fly." She shrugged. "Shouldn't be too... hard."

"EVERYONE! JOIN YOUR TEAM! WE'RE STARTING IN TEN SECONDS!" Coach Crazy's voice boomed throughout the large gym. Jay stood next to Faith once again after coming back. "Yo, you ready?" She asked Faith. Faith nodded, with a grin on her face. "I was born ready," Faith smirked. 

"Flaming dodgeball, twelve o' clock!" Jay shouted at Faith. Faith quickly managed to fly up just in time, and then dropped back down. She grabbed a dodgeball and swung it at the boy, hitting him in the ankle. "OI! BOY! KIDDO! YER OUT!"

"Nice shot Faith!" Jay sent Faith a thumbsup. "You learned how to use those wings pretty fast!" She complimented. Jay pointed to a girl with black hair. "That's Aphrodite. She's cool. Better than the jerks you'll meet 'round here," Jay said when the game finished. 

"Yeah, And speaking of jerks..." Jay muttered as a tall, beefy guy with a few of his cronies behind him approached them. "Lance, if you need help with your small brain, you can go to the lost and found for one, because everyone elses brains are two big for that walnut of a head." Jayla spoke cooly. Lance balled his fist. "Actually, I'm not here to talk to you today, JabberJay," He snarked, "I'm here on other business." He looked at Faith the way a wolf looks at a deer.  
Fresh meat. 

Faith took a step back away from Lance. Oh boy, here it was. The jerk of the school, the guy who had his head stuck in his a— butt. His head stuck in his butt. 

Aphrodite walked up to Lance and flicked him on the head. "Hey, do you want me to tell them how you cried during Marley and Me? No? Good. Now go, idiot." Aphrodite flicked Lance's shoulder, as if she was flicking a bug off a leaf. 

After the Lance Incident, Faith looked at the clock. "I think lunch is now. We should get going," Faith told Jay calmly. Jay nodded. "Yeah. Let's get going."

"What do you have next?" Jay asked Faith. Faith shrugged. "Uh... flight, I believe? Not really a good subject to have after lunch, if you ask me." Jay laughed. "Yeah, true," Jay smiled. 

"My next subject is telepathy, but I think I'll skip it for a planning period," Jayla ate her salad while talking. "Anyways, I'm sorry about the Lance accident. He's a jerk, honestly. I don't know why Aphrodite is so close to him, honestly."

"Yeah, I wonder why too," Faith nodded. "By the way, I really like your powers, they're cool!" Faith exclaimed excitedly. Jay laughed. "Thanks! The reason why you thought this was all fantasy is because we've done a good job hiding. We haven't had any human conflicts since the Brotherhood."

"What's the Brotherhood?" Faith asked. "When Headmaster Dellina started this school, she believed that humans and gifted children should live together in harmony. She wanted peace. She wanted equality. Ajax, however, went mad. He thought that the humans would never change. He wanted them dead. He wanted them to fall so the gifted children could rise. Thus, the Brotherhood was born. Since Ajax was arrested, we haven't had much conflict."

"Well... who wants to join the Brotherhood?" Faith asked curiously. "I don't know, and I don't want to know. All that I know is that they are not to messed with!" Jay stabbed her salad. Jay shook her head. "Sorry, sorry."

"It's fine," Faith smiled at Jay. "I'm going to get to flight class. I'll see you later!" And Faith left. 

Jay spotted Kitty looking like she got into a fight with a battering ram, well, maybe not that bad. "Hey, Kitty!" Jay called, running over to her. She guessed most of the bruises were from Powerball, but Faith suspected Lance had something to do with it. "Did Lance and his flying monkeys do some of that?" Jay asked, nodding to her bruises.

Faith stood by the locker when she felt someone step on her foot. "Oh! Miss, I'm so sorry," a boy said. "Miss, what is your name?" He asked. Faith smiled. "It's fine! I didn't feel it at all. And I'm Faith, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you Faith, I'm Dom. Nice wings," Dom winked. Faith laughed at that. "You're new here?" He asked Faith. "Yeah! How did you know?" Faith inquired. "HAHA! Surprisingly, sharp intellect is not a power of mine. The power I have is over the earth. Look." He saw a rock from the parking lot, and made it levitate. "I know it isn't that exciting, but I would rather not tear the ground apart!"

"That's cool!" Faith smiled. She looked outside the window and laughed when she saw a boy with silver, curly hair and freckles running down the sidewalk and into the building. How he was this late? Faith would never know. 

Dom saw the guy running and stopped to ask why he is late. He then hesitated because the guy didn't look too happy. He made eye contact and gave him a slight nod. He walked to his next class now realising that he was very late. Unfortunately, the teacher was not okay with that. "WHY ARE YOU LATE?" "I was introducing myself to a new student." She squinted. "You get a detention. Today during lunch." He groaned and sunk back into his chair. He wanted to submerge her in dirt, but decided against it. He turned to his right and saw the gray haired guy giggling. "Is he laughing at me?" he thought.

Faith wandered down the hallway towards her flight class. "Well, this is my class." She took a deep breath in and sighed. Without a warm body at her side, she opened the door and gasped at the humongous, green garden that lied in front of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied. In 1-2 chapters will everyone meet up.

**Author's Note:**

> It's super short, but if you like it, give it a kudos! This is based on a forum roleplay me and my friends did, so I'm making it a different version! If it goes well, then the rest o' the gang'll come into play next chapter! Well, the first chapter.  
> See you!


End file.
